Gulpin
Gulpin is a type of Pokemon that comes out of a Poke Ball in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It is among the types of Pokemon that appear out of the Poke Ball very often (the common types of Pokemon). When Gulpin appears, it uses its attack, which is called Swallow. When it appears it says its name (most likely) in the sound of a gulp and just sits on the ground, not moving at all until it disappears. YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING THAT THIS IS ALL IT DOES!!! BUT!!! If an opponent happens to get close enough to Gulpin, it opens its huge mouth and eats the opponent. Now, this is not actual eating and swallowing as you might think. The opponent will instead to get trapped inside Gulpin's mouth and take major Damage. While trapped inside Gulpin's mouth, the summoner and other opponents can inflict damage on the opponent in its mouth, causing it to take more Damage than usual. This gives players an opportunity to use strong attacks, smash attacks, and even Final Smashes on the trapped opponent in Gulpin's mouth. After the trapped opponent has been in Gulpin's mouth for a while, Gulpin will spit the him/her out, which has pretty high Knockback. This Knockback makes this attack able to KO opponents. It is unknown, but Gulpin probably launches the trapped opponent further if they have a higher Damage percentage. Gulpin's attack has a weakness since Gulpin is unable to swallow more than one opponent and disappears after it spits out one opponent. Another weakness is that since Gulpin is small enough to jump over, it is easy to avoid. If no opponent nears Gulpin, it is rather useless since Gulpin cannot move at all. However, players can always Grab and throw, Push, or even use other attacks to bring opponents within Gulpin's range before it disappears. It is to note that if Gulpin swallows Popo of the Ice Climbers, the Ice Climbers will desynch, making it possible to control Nana until Gulpin releases Popo. Gulpin also has its own Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. There is also a glitch involving Gulpin. Gulpin Glitch If a character is swallowed by Gulpin while Captain Falcon uses his Final Smash, Blue Falcon, on another character besides the one swallowed by Gulpin, Gulpin will disappear and the character that was swallowed by it will be in their T-stance for remainder of the Final Smash. Gulpin's Trophy in SSBB ''A Stomach Pokemon. While it's a carefree Pokemon with a lovable face, it can swallow something the size of itself in one gulp. Its stomach is filled with gastric juices strong enough to dissolve whatever it eats. As it matures, it can learn Wring Out, which is as strong as the remaining strength of the opponent Pokemon. It evolves into Swalot. '' Gallery Images.jpg|Gulpin swallows Yoshi near Pit on the Final Destination stage of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Images3.jpg|What the brawlers is going on here?!!! Looks like Wario and Gulpin are trying to eat each other on the Smashville stage! VERY WEIRD o_0!!! Category:Poke Ball Pokemon in SSBB Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl